Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. As such, users are increasingly using computing devices to interact with and modify digital images (or simply “digital images”). For example, many computing devices enable users to edit digital images by copying and pasting portions from one digital image (a “source image”) to another digital image (a “destination image”) to create a composite image.
To illustrate, conventional systems allow a user to clip or cut out a selected portion of a source image and paste the clipped portion (“cutout”) into a destination image. Additionally, conventional systems allow the user to resize and otherwise modify the cutout to better blend with content in the destination image. In this way, a user can make the cutout appear more natural and realistic within the destination image. Nonetheless, conventional systems suffer from various drawbacks and limitations.
In particular, combining content from multiple images generally involves manually resizing a cutout pasted into a destination image so that it more naturally fits within the surroundings of the destination image. For example, a cutout from a source image often has a different scale or size than the content within a destination image. As a result, a user generally resizes the cutout by manually enlarging or shrinking the cutout after pasting the cutout into the destination image. This is often a slow and tedious process. Further, many inexperienced users fail to resize cutouts of source images to effectively and realistically blend with the content of a destination image.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional systems require users to manually move and modify a cutout so that it does not overlap with important portions of the destination image. For example, when inserting a cutout of a person from one image into another, the user must manually move the cutout so that it does not overlap other people shown in the destination image. Furthermore, users of conventional systems generally must perform one or more manual masking steps to selectively hide unwanted content from the cutout. This procedure of manually modifying and positioning the cutout is also slow and tedious. Additionally, many users lack the experience necessary to efficiently and effectively modify the cutout in a way that produces an aesthetically pleasing resulting image.
Moreover, the frustration of the user is magnified as the user relocates a cutout from one position to another position within a destination image. In particular, due to different perceptions, depths, and backgrounds across a destination image, a user must continually resize and mask a cutout each time the user relocates the cutout within the destination image. As a result, even experienced users of conventional image editing systems experience frustration when relocating pasted content within a digital image.
Thus, there are a number of considerations to be made in systems and methods for editing digital images.